


虎女新郎

by hydrviolence



Category: Chinese Mythology & Folklore - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 在读人虎婚恋故事的文献综述(?)…………但只想揉成一团搞百合！（喂！假设《稚榜嫁虎》里的老虎是“男子藏起虎皮获得老婆”类型故事里的虎女。





	虎女新郎

很久以前，在西边的山头儿还没秃得像个中年程序员的脑顶，而是郁郁葱葱盖满原始森林的时候。注意，不是人工林，是原始森林，这故事发生在到处都原始森林，人类出行相当不便的时代。  
西边那山头儿、那片林子里，住着只年轻虎女，她的老虎形态膘肥体壮，一身毛皮油光水滑，脱掉毛皮变作人类，是个高个子、黑皮肤、肩膀浑圆、大眼睛、厚眼睑的姑娘。只可惜，她不管作为老虎还是作为人类，都愣得厉害，每天吃饱喝足了四处瞎逛，经常做出些没头没脑的事情来。  
虎女的母亲——当然，她也是头虎女——告诫女儿：“就你这么稀里糊涂，迟早让男人偷去虎皮、困作女人。”  
听着母亲这么说，虎女嗯嗯啊啊地应着，让教训的话左耳朵进了，再从右耳朵出。哎哎，她对男人实在没什么兴趣，再说下河洗澡也从不脱虎皮，老虎形态跳进水里拍出的水花更大，连皮毛一起洗也比较方便嘛。  
虎女的父亲是人。“一个强壮的男人，全身都是结实的肉。”虎女的母亲这么说，说完用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“好吃吗？”虎女问母亲。  
“没有吃啊。”母亲略有些遗憾地说，“虽然有点想尝尝，但吃了一个男人，怕会有其他男人拿着火把和刀上山来。为一口好吃的，惹这个麻烦不值当。”  
虎女也舔舔嘴唇。要是她，大概想都不想直接啃了。

西边那山的山脚下，还有个小村子。  
村里有个女孩子名字叫稚榜，模样可爱得像挂着露珠的花儿。稚榜小时候，爹妈就收下厚礼给她订了亲，对方是个癞子。稚榜可不乐意，又哭又闹：“我宁愿嫁老虎也不嫁癞子。”  
她妈吓唬她：“你再说！再说，老虎听见，就来把你扛了去。”  
随着稚榜长大，婚期近了，一天她跟妈妈在菜园除草，妈妈又劝：“嫁汉嫁汉，穿衣吃饭。他家有吃有穿，人什么样子，有什么要紧。”  
“那个人我讨厌。”稚榜又说了，“还不如来头老虎，把我扛走。”  
可巧，西边山头儿四处瞎逛的虎女刚好路过，隔着篱笆听见稚榜说话。虎女就想了：这可是她让我扛走的，不扛白不扛。于是，她冲进菜园，叼起稚榜就往山上窜。  
虎女进到山林，见身后没人追来，才把稚榜放下来。她围着稚榜转了一圈，嗅嗅滋味。不知道为什么，不太舍得下口，虎女犹豫起来。  
稚榜看着老虎打转，先开口：“真的是老虎？！”  
啊？当然真的是老虎！虎女冲着稚榜张大嘴，发出一声标准的虎啸。  
“你要带我回家，是吗？”稚榜问。  
啊？这个问题，虎女还真没想过。原本是打算就地吃掉的，现在下不了口，还不知道该怎么办。带回家也行吧。  
“不要叼我衣服了。”稚榜又说，“挂在衣服里，被你拖着走，太难受。”  
啊？似乎有道理啊，虎女想，既然这个女孩子说想让老虎扛，就该是扛，不是叼吧。虎女趴下来，让稚榜爬到自己背上，趴稳当了，才站起身，驮着稚榜往家走。  
一路上，稚榜暖烘烘地趴在虎女背上问东问西：“你有没有名字？”“你吃什么东西？”“家里有没有爸爸妈妈，有没有兄弟姐妹？”  
虎女懒得回答，走着走着，听不到问话，是稚榜在她背上睡着了。

老虎没有固定地点当“家”，但虎女人类的一面需要住所。  
她的“家”是间看似荒废的棚屋。见到虎女驮着一个人类回来，母亲抖落虎皮化作人形骂道：“你个糊涂蛋、昏臭虫，又惹事！”边骂，边把稚榜从虎女背上抱下来。  
虎女也抖落虎皮。“不是蛋也不是臭虫啊。她让我把她扛回来，我就把她扛回来。”又问母亲，“现在怎么办？吃掉吗？”话是这么说，可看着睡着的稚榜，觉得不好下口。而且，为什么这个人类看着挺……让她想要亲近呢？  
“吃吃吃，就知道个吃！吃什么吃！”母亲又训斥，“好好的女孩子，怎么吃！”  
啊？虎女眨了眨眼睛，难道因为这种人类是女人，自己的一面也是女人，所以难以下口？  
“赶紧给她送回去！”母亲命令。  
“我不要回去。”稚榜叫起来，她刚好醒来，听到说要把自己送回去，表示反对，“回去就得嫁给癞子，我宁愿嫁给老虎！”  
虎女和母亲低头看着稚榜。  
稚榜抬头看着两个陌生女人，一个跟自己年纪相仿，另一个大概中年。“老虎呢？”她问。  
“是我。”虎女披上虎皮，就地一滚变作猛虎，再次抖落虎皮站起来，又是姑娘，“你看，我就是扛你回来的老虎。”  
“我说话算数！”稚榜站起来，拍拍身上的土，“不管你是老虎，还是人，我都喜欢！”说着，亲了虎女脸颊。  
为什么觉得心跳变快了？  
为什么觉得脸颊发热？  
为什么觉得身体发软？  
虎女看了看母亲。  
母亲瞪她一眼。“你自己扛回来的。”  
这下子……

至于后来发生了什么，请看题目。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……我也不知道我在搞什么。


End file.
